


Dragon Age: Twinquisition

by KanyeQuest



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Get ready to hate me, Graphic Depictions of Love and Affection, I hate creating tags on here, M/M, also theres a griffon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanyeQuest/pseuds/KanyeQuest
Summary: This fic is mostly about my Twinquisitor's horrid adventures during the events in DA:I. What happens when you can't decide between two Inquisitors that you love too much? You shove them in the same universe and make them rule together as siblings. Enjoy! Or try to at least.





	Dragon Age: Twinquisition

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm skipping the beginning because I hate it and y'all already know what happens there.

The twins stood staring up a the green crystallized ball that floated above them. The marks on their hands reacting and radiating the warmth that it usually did when they got too close to a rift. All the while, the two of them stood in silence, contemplating everything. Words didn't even need to be exchanged in order for them to know that they were having the same thoughts. They exchanged tired glances and locked eyes for a moment. Ellis nodded towards his sister before she stepped forward and thrust her hand towards the closed rift. It opened, as expected, and the green mounds that were on the ground morphed into demons in no time flat. Lucky for them, this was a smaller rift which meant they had to put a lot less effort into sealing this one than most others they dealt with.

Ellis jogged backwards towards a hill and pulled a little black ball out of his pocket. He threw it down and a cloud of grey smoke covered his crouched body immediately. When the smoke faded, he was gone. Arrow knocked on his bow and ready to shoot. Anya readied herself but stayed under the rift, drawing her greatsword and waiting for the transfer to be complete.

Only three demons appeared. Two wraiths and a shade. Easy. The twins agreed on combat rules early on. Ellis would take out the smaller enemies first and kept them off of his sister while she went for the bigger targets. With the other companions around, it was more like a free for all, but the two of them always had some sort of fight and flight plan just in case things went south.

Ellis drew a deep breath and aimed at one of the wraiths. All three of the demons attacked Anya at the same time. She held up her sword to protect herself from the balls of green fire that the wraiths flung in her direction. The only downside to Ellis being a rogue was the fact that Anya couldn't see his position most of the time, but still, they worked fast and they’d surely succeed against a few lesser demons.

Ellis finally decided to make the first move. The aimed arrow was released, and headed straight towards the wraith demon. It hissed and disintegrated almost immediately upon being hit with the arrow. Another puff of smoke formed around his feet, and he was visible again. The shade demon came skulking towards him, but he focused on the second wraith, watching the shade from the corner of his eye to make sure it didn’t get too close for comfort.

Just as he was about to turn towards it, Anya lashed out at its back with her blade. It didn’t die. Instead, it spun and hit her in the face with the back of its hand, causing her to reel back and hit the ground hard. Ellis quickly took out the other wraith and knocked another arrow, pointing it straight towards the shade who had just finished slamming her onto the ground. The sword fell to the ground next to her while a dagger she whipped out stayed firm in her hand. She looked to her brother yelled out loud when she saw him aiming at the demon. “I got it!”

The shade’s arm came down hard on her, but the dagger in her hand was brought up towards the demon’s wrist. Its hand was cut clean off. The demon screamed out loud and backed away, giving Anya enough time to grab her greatsword and finish it off. She got to her feet and let the sword do the work on decapitating the demon’s head at the neck. Ellis lowered his bow and nodded slowly, impressed by her techniques which had grown immensely since he last saw her use a sword years ago. The demon disintegrated and ascended into the rift above them in a low hiss.

He motioned towards the now balled up rift and spoke, “I did the last one. You got it this time?”

All he got was a nod in response. She thrust her open, marked palm up towards the rift and began to close it. One thing the two of them would never get used to was the process of sealing those damn rifts. The consistent pain that ran up to their elbows every time they started to close a rift, the heat that the magic gave off, and their arms shook even after the rifts were completely closed. It was annoying as all get out even though it never lasted long. All Anya could think about was the pain they’d be in after closing the breach. If their first unsuccessful attempt was enough to knock the two of them out, she could only imagine what completely sealing it would do.

The deed was done and the two of them were finally able to continue on to Redcliffe, much to Ellis’ pleasure. He was the one who suggested that they approach the mages in the first place. Anya was lenient towards the Templars, but the events at Val Royeaux only proved why the mages may have been the better option in their case. They spent half of the long road back to Haven arguing on who to side with, only to get back and decide on visiting Redcliffe to see what they’d offer first. No matter how wrong it felt, in the end, all Anya could do was shrug and go with their current plan, which she didn’t mind much. If it worked, it worked. If it didn't, then . . . shit.

It took a little while, but they managed to reach Redcliffe before dawn. Upon entering, he could immediately feel something off about the silent city. The normal, calm atmosphere of the town was replaced by an unwelcoming tension. It certainly was not the same town he visited years ago. Something about the way the people acted; very little eye contact was made with either of the Heralds. The people there seemed to be avoiding the two of them as they moved through the streets.

And of course the Grand enchanter wasn’t expecting them even though she came to them at Val Royeaux, inviting them to Redcliffe in person to help seal the breach. The Heralds were beyond confused at this point, and made a beeline to the tavern so they could have some idea on the mages’ current situation. Every head in the tavern turned when they walked in for a brief moment before everyone eased up and went back to what they were doing.

The two of them were dragged off to the side to meet Fiona. They sure as hell weren’t surprised when she told them that the mages already sided with Tevinter, and were currently being led by a magister. Ellis' expression dropped into a dead stare at the woman when she told them. He could feel his sister's frustration radiating from where she stood behind him.

“You’re joking right?”

Fiona’s mouth turned into a sorrowful frown as she shook her head slowly, “I’m afraid not, Herald. It was an act of desperation, I assure you. Had the Inquisition gotten here first, maybe we could have-“

“Ah, the Heralds of Andraste,” said a voice from behind the twins, who both looked back in confusion. “It’s good to meet you at last!”

Anya couldn’t help but to notice his outfit. The various shapes and fabrics that jutted out of his outfit looked awkward, but being a noble from Ostwick, she had seen plenty of questionable outfits while growing up. Still, with how dull everything was here in Redcliffe at the moment, he stood out. The twins watched with caution as he approached the three of them from the entrance. Anya knew he was the magister that Fiona signed the mages over to, but proceeded to play dumb. “And you are?”

“Forgive my manners. Magister Gereon Alexius of Tevinter. And you?”

She gave him a curt nod, “I’m Anya Trevelyan, this is my brother, Ellis. We’re from Ostwick.”

“Free Marchers? And that must be the famous mark everyone has been talking about. How fascinating,” He whispered breathlessly. “Well, you didn’t come here for me to marvel at your hand.”

Anya wasted no time at all with small talk. “That’s right. We came here for help with the Breach and thought the mages would be a great choice in closing it permanently.”

“Well, Herald, you’ve made an excellent decision.” Alexius motioned for her to follow and she did. Ellis decided to let her handle the talking while he stepped outside.

He walked around towards the back of the building and saw two men whispering behind the tavern, looking more suspicious than everyone else in Redcliffe. He would have brushed them off easily if the one with a mustache didn’t look his way and started walking towards him in a hurried pace. His outfit made Ellis’ eyes hurt when he stepped out from the shadow of the building and into the sunlight. All the sparkly silver buckles on his armor glistened in the afternoon sun and was quite painful to look at. He also couldn’t help but to notice the staff on his back. Perhaps one of Fiona's mages who could tell him what the hell was going on?

The man, who was only a few inches shorter than him, finally closed the gap and whispered. “You’re the Herald, are you not?”

“One of them-yeah. Is there something you need to-“

“Follow me.” He said quickly before turning around and making a beeline for the Chantry, not even looking back to see if Ellis was following him as instructed.

They reached the crumbling Chantry and the mage swung open the doors. Ellis was amazed to see a rift right there in the middle of the building. “I had no idea they could-“

“Help me close this, would you?”

“Stop cutting me off and I’m on it.” Ellis yelled over his shoulder while opening the crystallized rift. The amount of demon mounds on the ground worried him. He and Anya didn’t think to bring anybody else since their plan wasn’t to take on any big rifts in the area. He was now starting to regret that decision.

The demons spawned and neither one of them knew what to do. Ellis, out of instinct, dropped the smoke and vanished within seconds, causing the mage to cry out in aggravation. “Really?!”

Ellis moved around the Chantry, making sure the mage didn’t get overwhelmed with demons as he tried to find a good place to shoot from. He ended up climbing onto a ledge – or trying to at least – but fell a few feet when he got halfway up to the ledge, landing on his side next to a terror demon. His invisibility ended and the demon’s head snapped in his direction upon seeing the smoke again. Ellis groaned and rolled over onto his side but when he did, everything slowed down.

The demon leapt up and landed in the same green circle he was in but its landing slowed once it was over the circle. Ellis saw his chance and scooted backwards a bit in an attempt to escape the ring, but the demon was on all fours in front of him and towering over his body. He looked to his right and saw the demon’s claws coming down near his face. All he could do was hold up his hand and reach for its wrist to stop it. The motion seemed to be taking forever in their slowed state, but within seconds, the demon was engulfed in flames and shrieking in pain.

Ellis looked behind him to see the mage reaching into the ring and offering his hand. He took it and slowly but surely, pulled him out of the time circle. Ellis came out panting and happy to be moving at a normal pace again. He quickly thanked the man and turned to face the demon who was trying to exit like he did. He knocked an arrow and killed it in a few shots with the help of the mage next to him. From the looks of it, he had taken out the rest of the demons before pulling him out of there.

“For both of our sakes, try not to disappear again if you can help it.” He said with a smirk before twirling his staff and getting into a ready position. Ellis decided to do the same and readied an arrow on his bowstring.

“Not making any promises, mage. And I like to know the names of my comrades before we fight.”

“Dorian Pavus. How has your day been going so far?”

“Ellis Trevelyan. And to answer your question, I’ve seen better days.”

“That makes two of us.”

Another round of demons came from the rift and the two of them stuck together for the most part. Occasionally when Dorian ran out of magic, he would turn to beating the demons with his staff. They were able to take down most, but the last one was ended with a random knife in its head. Ellis didn’t even look to see where it came from, he sealed the rift and looked back to see Anya with her arms crossed and a man at her side.

“Really?”

“What?”

“You could have told me you were leaving the tavern. Thank the Maker Felix gave me this so I could come here and find you.”

Dorian stepped between the two of them. “It’s not his fault - it’s mine. I wanted to get him here so we could all talk in private. Plus there was a massive rift inside the Chantry that one of you needed to close. Everything’s fine in the end, yes?”

“Who’s he?” Ellis tilted his head towards the man standing next to her. He stepped forward and greeted Ellis with a nod.

“My name is Clemence, sir. This Herald told me I could assist the Inquisition with alchemy.”

Judging by the star on his forehead, he was also a tranquil. Ellis’ heart sank for a brief second before he plastered on a smile. “Well, I’ll be looking forward to working with you, Clemence.”

“Alright, my turn I suppose. My name is Dorian Pavus. Yes, I am a mage from Tevinter, no, I am not a magister. Just so you all know.”

“It’s a pleasure. I’m Anya Trevelyan and I was expecting Felix to be in here.”

“Straight down to business then? Very well, Felix should be with us shortly, but I can fill you in on what I know now.”

Dorian proceeded to tell them about time magic and how it was going to be used by rifts all over the world if they didn’t act now. The spill went on for a few minutes before Felix arrived and explained Alexius’ position on the matter further. Anya had a full on headache by the time they finished and was all too eager to get back on the road.

“We should probably be heading out; it would be nice to reach the Crossroads before nightfall. Thanks for the information, it was very helpful.”

Ellis shrugged and thumbed at the warrior, “She’s the boss.”

“I hope you all don’t mind if I tag along.” Dorian chimed, hoping to catch them before they walked off.

Anya’s eyebrows knitted together. “Why?”

“Alexius can’t know I’m here and I have information that you’ll certainly need when you decide to help the mages.”

“I think you mean if.” Anya mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ellis’ head snapped in her direction, eyes containing a small glint frustration. “If? We can’t just leave the crazed magister here. It’s unsafe and he’s using these mages when we obviously need them more.”

“He has a point. My father needs to be stopped. Dorian and I can’t do it alone.” Felix told her.

“Anya look-“

She threw her hands up. “Alright, alright. Yes, Dorian, you can come. Ellis, we’ll argue about this when we get back. Right now I need a drink and some sleep.”

He sighed and grabbed the few arrows he could find off the ground before following Anya and Dorian towards the door. “Fair enough. I’ll let you know what happens, Felix. Alright?”

“That’s all I ask. Thank you, Herald, and good luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! The first chapter!!! I hope you liked it. Leave a comment and let me know what you think owo


End file.
